<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>to the amusement of the force by carryonmywaywardsonofabitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886664">to the amusement of the force</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/carryonmywaywardsonofabitch/pseuds/carryonmywaywardsonofabitch'>carryonmywaywardsonofabitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson &amp; Dave Wolverton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Obi-Wan Kenobi, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Groundhog Day, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, Mentioned Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Other, The Force Bashing (Star Wars), The Force Is Weird (Star Wars), Time Loop, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Young Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:15:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/carryonmywaywardsonofabitch/pseuds/carryonmywaywardsonofabitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was not a tragedy. It was just life."</p><p>Obi-Wan is doomed to repeat a single day over and over until he gets it right.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruck Chun &amp; Obi-Wan Kenobi, Bruck Chun/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>to the amusement of the force</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Obi-Wan woke up wet. He sputtered and opened his eyes to see Bruck Chun holding an empty bucket, surrounded by his former lackeys. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Time to get up, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oafy-Wan,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Bruck teased, before leaving the room in laughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan frowned slightly at the remark and the familiarity of the situation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Surely, they had both outgrown childish insults now that they were dead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He headed to the Fresher and almost dropped at the sight of his own face. His face was as young as if he hadn’t even been chosen as a padawan yet. His body matched too! How could he have missed that too? His beard was gone and he had shrunk at least a foot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last thing he remembered was allowing Anak-no, Vader, to kill him to give Luke the advantage of running away and escaping. He didn’t expect to be de-aged in the afterlife. Although, it could be a normal reaction. Obi-Wan wasn’t well-versed in the philosophy of the Living Force, that was his late Master’s area of expertise. Obi-Wan only dealt in the Unifying Force. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How could he forget about Qui-Gon? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan quickly changed out of the now damp clothes and rushed out to find his errant Maverick of a Jedi he was proud to call Master.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Obi-Wan rushed through the halls, he slowed down a bit to really take in the presence of all the Jedi in the Temple. It was exhilarating and he had to stop himself from crying in the middle of the hallway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He passed his fellow Master Fisto and had to do a quick doubletake. He noticed that the Nautolan’s tentacles were quite... shorter than the last time he saw him. But, he shook away the thought and chalked it up to a trick of the light. The nagging feeling didn’t leave though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He made it to the mess hall and in the corner of his eye, noticed Bant, Garen and Reeft, huddled around a table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had been de-aged too!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In fact, now that Obi-Wan really looked around, everyone had been de-aged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone was the same age they had been when Obi-Wan…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s just something that happens when you’re dead,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Obi-Wan told himself, not quite believing it himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walked over to their table, where the group was in the middle of a hushed discussion. Well, not Reeft, who was stuffing his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. I saw Master Ti check him out yesterday,” Garen said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you guys talking about,” Obi-Wan asked, looking for a bit of normalcy after dying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who was interested in being your Master, silly,” Bant explained as though he were an idiot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But-” Obi-Wan started before a familiar face walked up to their table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“MASTER YODA! You’re here! But that would mean...Is Luke Skywalker’s training finished?” Obi-Wan fired at the Master, very confused, which wasn’t new this morning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The nagging feeling grew worse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Trained and presided over the training of many, young Kenobi, but never over Luke Skywalker. Know him you do, and know of him I do not, which you claim I do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Normally, Obi-Wan would be stumped over the complexity of his words, but he could only drop his mouth in horror as he turned the words over in his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ignoring his friends and his Yoda, Obi-Wan flew towards the nearest Knight who was holding a data-pad. Without even a word of acknowledgment, he tore the pad out of the Knight’s hand, not even registering the startled sound he gave out, as he read the date.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Primeday 2, 44 BBY</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Primeday 2, 44 BBY.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The day he killed Bruck Chun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t de-aged in the Force.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He was in the kriffing past.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>